ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortnite: The Movie 2
Fortnite: The Movie 2 is an upcoming 2022 Animation movie based on the game with the same name, produed by DreamWorks Animation, with developed and animated by Epic Games and DreamWorks, It will be directed by Russo Brothers, Anthony and Joe and written by Darren Sugg, Noelle Stevenson and Donald Mustard. The movie will be released on Amazon Prime and is scheduled to be released by Universal Pictures Plot Three years after the events of the first film, Jason starts to hear a strange sound from space calling him and invaders with the same abilities as himself, began to destroy everything in their path. This battle to defeat the enemy and restore harmony to the world takes Jason, Kazan and the rest of their friends into faraway corners of outer space to a terraformed Mars, cause by the storm. Cast *Josh Keaton as Jonathan "Jason" Stevenson-Vinderman- a formal Survivor who can manipulate electricity and Kazan's boyfriend. *Steven Yeun as Kazuto "Kazan" Akane - a formal survivor and Jason's boyfriend. *Monét X Change as General Superstorm - an intergalactic alien-like being who has the same powers as Jason and serves as law enforcer and General of the dark Elemental Army and works under the orders of Queen Tempest. *Will Smith as Dr. Destin Quaritch - a astronaut and a botanist who is studying Mars's terraforming before the storm cover Mars. *Ed Harris as Dr. Wilson Sarns '- a cosmonaut astronaut who were trapped in the storm that cover Mars. *Tom Hopper as '''Lewis Capaldi '- a former pilot for the NASA who was one of the astronauts on rapped in the storm that cover Mars. *Brec Bassinger as '''Lillian Anna - '''a teenage astronaut who is Dennis's love interest and one of the astronauts on rapped in the storm cover Mars. *Geena Davis as *Woody Harrelson as '''Dr. Lars - a formal survivor and a scientist for Dr. Stevenson who is now his girlfriend and is Jason's adopted father, he also plays the Electric guitar. *Ashly Burch as Ray - a quirky yet, very human, little robot that was invented by Dr. Stevenson who now runs the homebase while helping Dr. Lars to finding information about the storm. *Phil LaMarr as Ken '- a self-styled ninja, he's shown to be quite arrogant of showing off his skills. *Adria Arjona as '''Ramirez '- a tough-as-nails Survivor Soldier who is the leader of the retrieval Survivors team, while serious most of the time, she puts others before herself including her friends. *Amy Pemberton as 'Penny '- a very cheerfully and excited constructor Survivor who is a member of the retrieval Survivors team, she is shown to be very skilled in building survivor bases. *Andrew Kishino as 'A.C. '- a uncertain survivor constructor who is member of the retrieval Survivors team, although physically weak, he is shows to be an expert on building traps to defend survivors and their base from Husks. *Patrick Warburton as 'Kyle '- a another survivor constructor and Penny's father who charge one of the survival bases where the retrieval survivors team lives in during the storm, he also has a very welcome and friendly personality. *Bill Hader as 'Syd '- a formal survivor who serves as Kyle's base 's gunman on defending the base from Husks. *Oprah Winfrey as 'Tempest '- The leader of Mist monsters and the Storm King's second-in-command, Now is the leader of General Superstorm's Army *Joe Jonas as 'Anthony '- a survivor and Somewhat of a loner who witness his Brothers turn into Husks, Because of this Hes a bit paranoid about Husks and people in General. *Billy Ray Cyrus as 'Ned '- a survivor turn Husk who was the Manager of the Durr Burger. *Finn Wolfhard as ' Dennis ' -''' ' a slacker survivor who was a intern of the Durr Burger. *JB Blanc as '''Pop '- a little robot who serves the homebase's Main mechanic and was inverted by Dr. Stevenson alongside Ray, Lok, and Kevin. *Vera Farmiga as 'Dr. Anna Stevenson-Vinderman '- Jason's mother who was the head scientist of the storm defense project. She was a very supportive and caring mother, who loved her son very much. *Halston Sage as 'Sarah '- a survivor ninja who lives at Kyle's base and Ken's rival. *Dwayne Johnson as 'Carlos '- a self-declared survivor who determine destroy all Husks. *Kristin Chenoweth as 'Clip '- a survivor who is a positive, and optimistic Gardner who serve as the home base's botanist. *Estelle as 'Director Riggs '- a survivor who as the main director for the survivor bases across the globe. She is show to be stoic and unfeeling but pragmatic and capable self-confidence in the survivor's roles. *Andy Garcia as 'Major '- a survivor who in recruiting of training survivors into team, he lost his left hand during the storm. *Ricky Gervais as 'Lok '- a little robot who joins Carlos on missions and sometime the voice of reason. *Ed Helms as '''Kevin - a another little robot that serves as the homebase's medical officer who delivery medical supplies to survivors. *Tsai Chin as 'Jinn '- a survivor and Kazan's grandmother who is an excellent on cooking. Category:2022 Category:Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Films